Josh Jackson
Josh Jackson was one of the 15 survivors of Oceanic 815. After the crash, he joined and led the food group, along with Charlotte and Alex. He, along with Charlotte became the de facto leader immediately. Before the crash Working for his boss When walking down a street one day in Los Angeles, Josh received a phone call from his boss instructing him to come to Australia because he had 'found one of them'. When Josh arrived in Australia, he entered a large, warehouse. When he turned the lights on, he noticed a man tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded with two armed men stood next to him. On the phone, his boss instructed Josh to interrogate the man, but Josh refused. The two armed men then started to shoot at Josh, one bullet hit his arm, but then he escaped. A short while later, Josh took the next flight home back to Sydney, this flight was Oceanic Flight 815. ("Man in Black") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, Josh bumped into a pregnant girl, Claire Littleton. She dropped her luggage, so Josh picked it up for her. The two chatted briefly to each other and then Josh mentioned her pregnancy. She told him she was giving the baby up for adoption. Josh apologized, but Claire assured him she was fine. She then told him about the psychic she talked too and why she was going to Los Angeles. The two then went their separate ways. Later, as Oceanic Flight 815 was in the air, Josh was sat next to a woman, Anya. They talked about how the air steward, Cindy Chandler was flirting with another passenger, Jack Shephard. Josh then left to go to the bathroom. As he arrived at the bathroom, Cindy announced that people should put their seatbelts on. But, Josh ignored it, as he found a toilet, Charlotte quickly fell out of the room. She apologised and then left. As the turbulence got stronger and stronger, Josh sat back down in a seat. The plane then crashed. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") On the Island Days 1–44 (Season 1) Josh woke up at the crash site and saw everyone running and screaming. After regaining his vision he noticed a dark haired woman, Charlotte, and he helped her escape from the wreckage above her that was about to fall on top of her. After he saved her, she was angry they left a man to die. Later that night, as the survivors got into groups, Josh joined the food group along with Charlotte and Alex. Even later, Josh was among the survivors as they heard the monster in the jungle. In the morning, whilst all gathered around in a big circle, Josh took charge and told the groups that they need to start doing the jobs. He, Charlotte and Alex went searching the jungle for food. Whilst searching for food, Josh found a baton rested on the ground inside a bamboo grove, but Charlotte took it off of him. When they got out of the bamboo, Josh hid with Charlotte and Alex when they heard the noises of the monster. Later they all ran back towards camp after Alex witnessed the pilot's death. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When they arrived back to the camp, they found Joe lying on the floor, disorientated and injured. When Joe fell unconscious, Josh and Charlotte decided to go and find Elliot so he could help Joe. But before they could leave, Samantha found them and then she showed them the way to Elliot. They all then left, leaving Alex with Joe. A little while later, when they find the group, they take them all back to camp in a hurry. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they arrived at the camp, they noticed Alex was missing, and then they mysteriously found Joe dead. A little while later, Josh decided with Charlotte, Hassan and James that they should bury him. The next morning, when the grave was dug, Josh attended Joe's brief funeral and he listened as Melissa said a few words about him. When the funeral was finished, Josh and Charlotte decided that it would be best if to move to the beach. He then moved to the camp later that day with everyone else. ("Say Goodbye") Later that day, Josh along with Charlotte, got the group all together. A little while later, when the sun was starting to set, everyone was gathered around a fire, Josh and Charlotte. They told the group that they would need to get a search group to find Elliot, William and James, after the idea was quickly put down by the group, Elliot, William and James arrived back to camp with two new members. ("Intruder Alert") As food in the camp started to become low, people began to fight over was was remaining, Josh broke up a fight between Hassan and William. Later, Josh went out into the jungle to find food with other survivors. Whilst on the search, Josh stopped to go to the toilet. When he wondered away from the group, he came upon an old man, standing in the jungle. When Josh talked to him, he didn't respond. But the man disappeared suddenly when Josh looked away briefly after hearing a man shout in the distance. When the group arrived back to the camp with food, they gave it to everyone, but without him knowing, he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, whilst around a camp fire, Josh and Charlotte listened to Olivia as she told them the story of what happened to her the previous days. ("Run Away, Run Away") When Samantha hurt her ankle, Josh watched as Elliot examined it, and then when Charlotte and Michelle went to get the medical supplies from the plane, Josh offered to come, but Charlotte declined. And later, when Tom saved Anya from drowning, he stood by as Tom did CPR. ("Blame") When Alex mysteriously returned to camp, Josh took charge and made sure he rested for the day. Later on, when he was walking with Charlotte in the jungle, he tried to get her to say why she was in Australia, but she didn't say because Abbie came up and told them they found something, a wooden pallet. The next day, Olivia informed Josh about Darien's disappearance. ("Crazy People") One morning, Josh and Charlotte were seen chatting by William. Later on, when he talked to Darien, William told Josh and Charlotte about other people being on the island, natives. Josh then suggested they go and find the natives. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") When he discovered that Alex had been attacked again, Josh decided to call a group meeting, and in it, he set up a group of seven people to go and find the mysterious people. ("Leave Me Alone") When on the search for the natives, Josh was knocked unconscious among everyone else, and he was put in a cage with Abbie. Later, the woman from the submarine, Vanessa Widmore, asked him who Alex Parkinson was, he didn't answer her, so she left, angry. Later, he hid with Abbie as the monster killed all the guards outside of the cage. ("Woman in Black") Trivia *Josh has met all of the main characters. Category:Main Characters Category:Charlotte's flashback characters Category:Flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers